


paint the town blue

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Painting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's so cheesy, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: “Absolutely not!” David said, vehemently shaking his head. “Paint Night is the worst fucking thing I’ve ever heard.”





	paint the town blue

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 9: Paint
> 
> Title is from Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince by Taylor Swift

“So,” Patrick said just as David finished reorganizing the candles to display the new fall scents. “You know how great a success Open Mic Night was, so I was thinking.” He held out a poster, black and white to match the stores aesthetic, but with a tasteful amount of color accents. Aesthetically, the poster...wasn’t bad, David thought, but his eyes caught on the words themselves.

“Absolutely not!” David said, vehemently shaking his head. “Paint Night is the worst fucking thing I’ve ever heard.”

Patrick grinned at him in the same way he had when David first objected to Open Mic Night: knowingly. David loved it and hated it at the same time, that Patrick knew him well enough to know David would object and had probably already prepared counterarguments to persuade him. “Think about it, David,” Patrick said. “You didn’t like the Open Mic idea at first, and you loved it in the end.”

“Um, that’s because none of the talents involved amateur at best artists splattering our store in paint,” David said. “Paint Night is not happening.”

The door chimed and David looked over to see his sister waltzing into the store. “Ooh, fun! You guys are having a Paint Night?” Alexis asked. “That’s a great idea, David,” she said, poking the tip of his nose. He ducked away, shooting her a glare.

Patrick grinned. “Thank you, Alexis. I think it’s a great idea, too.”

“Not happening, nope,” David insisted, arms crossed over his chest.

“Ooh oh, and you could have a little wine bar,” Alexis said. “Wine and paint nights are like, so in, David.”

“That’s actually a great idea, Alexis,” Patrick said. “We could offer samples and a discount on the bottles.”

“Okay,” David interrupted. “Let me get this straight: now we’re not only inviting people who don’t know a thing about art into the store, but we’re inviting them to get drunk? How is this not spelling disaster for you?”

“We could host it outside, if you really don’t want it in the store,” Patrick suggested. “It is summer. We could make it star themed, call it Under the Stars or something. All we’d need to do is pick a rain date just in case.”

David stared at him, cursing his fiancé’s rational thinking. He chewed on his lips, screwing his face up a little as he thought. “Fine,” David said finally. “I don’t...hate it.”

Alexis cheered and Patrick smiled, victorious. “Thank you, David,” he said, pressing a kiss to David’s cheek and taking the poster from his hands. “I’ll work on a new poster.”

***

David didn’t hate it. He loved it.

Half the town showed up, whether spurred by the fun activity or the mention of discounted wine, and the event was amazing. Patrick had found a woman in Elmdale, Amy, who taught paint classes and sold her own pieces out of her home. Her work was good: unique, with a handcrafted charm that was lovely even to David’s standards.

When they’d visited her home to discuss the event, David loved it all. So much so that later when he and Patrick were driving home, David asked him about bringing Amy on board as a vendor for the store. Patrick just smiled and nodded.

Patrick had thought of everything for the Paint Night, even down to having an old, black hoodie for David to borrow so he wouldn’t risk any paint getting on his Givenchy sweater.

Now they had just finished locking up, standing close enough inside the store that David could smell the wine on Patrick’s breath.

“So?” Patrick prompted, slipping an arm around David’s waist. “What’s the verdict?”

“Fine,” David sighed, relaxing into Patrick’s hold. “You were right. I might have liked it.”

Patrick smiled, kissing David sweetly. “Does that mean we can have another?”

“Maybe,” David said, claiming another kiss. “Not too soon, though. Maybe in a couple of months. Or annually.”

“I can deal with annually,” Patrick said, kissing him again before pulling away. “I have something for you.” 

He vanished into the backroom and David stared after him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Patrick emerged from the back a minute later, holding one of the acrylic canvases from the event. “I didn’t exactly follow the directions,” he said with a sheepish smile. He turned the canvas around so David could see the painting. He  _ hadn’t _ followed the directions. The painting was entirely different from the one Amy had had everyone do together.

The background was a matte black. In the center of the canvas was a baby blue candy heart with the words “You’re my Mariah Carey” painted carefully inside.

David’s jaw dropped as he stared between it and his fiancé. “That is the cheesiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen,” he said. “I love it.”

Patrick’s face broke out in a grin and he set the painting down on the counter just in time for David to press into him and kiss him senseless. “I hear cheese goes well with wine,” he said with a gasp when they finally separated.

“It does,” David agreed, already moving to the wine fridge to grab one of their favorites. “Home?”

“Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
